With the continuing development of network technologies such as the Internet, functions of mobile smart phones have also been significantly enriched. A user can log in an Instant Messenger (IM) server from a phone and connect to other users of the IM by scanning the two-dimensional codes of a public account with the scanning plug-in provided by the IM server. The public account is managed by a service provider that is associated with the public account, which may be used for the distribution of texts, videos and/or pictures in one-to-many fashion. After successful configuration to follow the public account, e.g. by scanning the two-dimensional code, the user using a follower terminal, such as a mobile terminal, may follow the public account through the IM server. When the IM server receives information and/or messages that are marked to be distributed, the IM server may push such information and/or messages to the mobile terminals associated with the users.
However, in practice, the service provider generally transmits the information to be distributed to the IM server periodically and then the IM server pushes the information to the mobile terminals and the users. The service provider cannot respond to user operations to push the information, thus reducing the effective utilization of resources of the public account. In addition, it is desirable to have customizable menus and layouts that may be configured by the service providers, so that the users may access the information provided by the service providers with more accuracy and efficiency.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.